


Starstruck

by DiamondCaviar



Category: DCU (Comics), Green Lantern - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, First Meetings, I'll carry this ship on my back if I have to, M/M, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 08:34:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7794838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiamondCaviar/pseuds/DiamondCaviar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hal introduces Carol to Jessica, and he's a little slow on the uptake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Starstruck

**Author's Note:**

> There's no real timeline for this, so feel free to insert this wherever you think fits!

“Hi.”

The greeting is out of Carol's mouth before Hal can even begin to her introduction. Then again, very little about Carol requires introduction; her aura and poise makes enough of a statement as it is.

“Jess, this is Carol Ferris. She's, err...”

“I used to be his boss,” Carol supplies briskly, without even sparing a glance at Hal. He gives her a side-eye, even if she won't see it, and nods his head slowly.

“...right,” Hal continues, and for whatever reason, Jessica's suddenly flustered. Or maybe “flustered” is the wrong word for it. She's clearly nervous, but not uncomfortable? Either way, she doesn't look anxious enough to want to leave, so Hal continues. “And Carol, you already-”

“Yes, I already know about Jessica Cruz, Hal,” Carol cuts him off once again, but there's hardly an edge to it. In fact, it doesn't even feel like she's addressing him. With the way she's facing Jess, Hal's been practically cut out of the conversation. “It's great to finally meet you, Jessica. I've heard a lot about you.”

“You have?” Jess deflates a little, but she manages a small smile. Hal recognizes that reaction. He thought she'd be against meeting Carol, but it looks like it's the complete opposite.

“All good things,” Carol assures her, and that's when Jess practically beams at her. Seriously, she lights up. With the way Jess ducks her head down in embarrassment, Hal thinks he knows what she's feeling.

* * *

“Jess was probably just feeling pretty starstruck,” Hal recounts his afternoon to Barry as the two sit in at a diner. “I mean, I get it. She got Carol's number and everything, and now the two are gonna meet up on the weekend for drinks.”

Barry stops sipping his milkshake, his eyes wide. “They're going on a date?”

“What? No, they're not,” Hal shakes his head, but from the moment he dismisses the idea, it feels like he's lying. “No. What? I would've noticed if Carol was hitting on Jess.”

“You're only good at picking up flirting if it's done towards you,” Barry points out as his rebuttal.

Hal opens his mouth to retort, but he has nothing to say to dispute that.

A long silence settles between the two of them, and the whole time, Hal just stares at Barry. He's not thinking of anything in particular, but then he gets it. He _really_ gets it. As he observes Barry, just watching as Barry's mouth begins to form a small smile that Hal can't help but mirror, it makes all the sense in the world.

Now he understands.

**Author's Note:**

> Even though I've had this account for years, this is my first time ever posting (sweats a whole lot)!!!
> 
> If anything's weird, just give me a holler lol. Frankly, I don't really know what I'm doing just yet, so I appreciate any and all guidance.
> 
> Like I said in regards to this fic, there's no real timeline for it; I just want Carol and Jess to meet and be smitten with each other. I'm pretty much prepared to be the only person who will care for Carol/Jess (sobs pls join me). Also, Hal/Barry is always a good idea, imo.
> 
> Thank you for reading!!


End file.
